Revenge Of a Demon
by blazingfire03
Summary: ON HOLD:Set after season 2. Sam and Dean have defeated the Demon, but when a girl shows up on the side of the road are they really out of the woods yet?
1. Prolouge

Ok I'm taking a shot at a short Supernatural fic. This is going to be set after season 2 and lets just say that Sam and Dean fought the Demon and won. The first chapter will be short, but I promise the next will be longer.

* * *

Dull green-blue eyes opened and looked towards the sky. Slowly the owner of those eyes a girl with red-brown hair, about sixteen sat up. Confused as to were she was, but then when she heard the engine of a car coming down the road something took over. The car came to a stop and out came two young men.  
One tall and lanky the other a little shorter and muscluar. The taller one came forward

"Are you ok"

_S__AM_

All of a sudden the name came into her mind. Then she knew that something was very wrong.

_Heather listen to me and go with them_

The voice was back and it made her panick.Heather started to thrash around and loose control. Then her eyes quickly flashed red and she fell. Sam ran and caught her and gave Dean a look. They had both saw her eyes and knew that they once again were thrown into something big.

* * *

I know it was horrible, but hey I'm just a beginer. Please leave a _nice _review and the next chapter should be up tomorrow night. 


	2. Authors Notes

Hey everyone i am soooooo sorry that i haven't updated my story in a long time but i haven't given up on the idea i have just been really busy. I will be updating by the end of the week and will have an extra long chapter for ya all. Hope everyone had a great Christmas!!!! 


	3. Motel Stop

**Hey everyone srry for the long wait i have just been so busy. i tried to make this chapter longer, but that didn't go as planned and it is still short. next chapter i promise will be longer because the plot will thicken. this is just like a filler so i can decide what i want to do next.**

**well enjoy!!!!**

**Ohhh and thanks for the reviews!!!!

* * *

**

Normal Pov

Heather woke up with a splitting headache. As she sat up she relized that she was in a car with the two men she saw before she passed out. A wave of pain washed over her and a pained moan escaped her lips. Sam looked from the front seat and faced her.

"Hey you ok?"

"Sammy, does she look okay?!"

"Well it doesn't hurt to ask."

Heather squessed her eyes shut. There yelling was only giving her more of a headache and Sam noticed this. He then reached into a bag and grab a bottle of aspirin. He handed two to Heather and a bottle of water. She gratefully accepted.

"Thanks"

Dean glanced her way then spoke to Sam.

"Ok so I saw a sign for a motel about 5 miles away, want to stop there or keep going?"

"I think we should stop Dean."

"Okay then."

**At The Motel**

Dean ran in and got the rooms, one for Heather and one for him and Sam.

"Okay, Sammy you and me in a room and then ms. glowing eyes gets her own."

"My name is Heather jerk" Heather snapped obliviously in a bad mood.

"Well geeee your welcome, God I knew we should of just left you."

"Dean just give her the room key." Sam sighed.

Dean then hands her the room key and walks into her room without a word. Sam and Dean then head to there room after grabbing there bags from the car. Once inside Sam turned to Dean and spoke:

"Dean i think you should lay off Heather for a while."

"What Sammy don't tell me you trust the girl I mean come on she was sooooo possesed back there, she could like come in during the night and kill us." Dean yelled out.

"Ohh Dean just learn to trust someone for once and stop being such an ass."

"Sammy I'm telling you... Oh forget it I'm going to take a shower."

Dean then grabbed his things and went into the bathroom slamming the door. Sam just sighed, sat on the bed, and turned on the TV becoming engrossed in a show about haircare.

**Heather's Motel Room**

While the Winchester's had their little battle next door, Heather was having a battle of herf own.

_"You must kill them now, with them gone I can gain all my power back."_

Heather sat clutching her head gasping out:

"No, I won't do it just leave me alone!!!"

_"You will listen to me."_

Then a sharp pain filled her head and once again the darkness met her.

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

**Yeah i** **know not my best but i am still trying to get the hang of this writing thing. well please review and nice comments only no flames!!!!**

**till next chapter**


End file.
